Falling for Europe
by lovelyana
Summary: As much as she hates to admit it, Rachel doesn't love Jesse. A nice vacation in a blissful country will show her that. But what if something unexpected happens on the trip her friends planed for her? What if she meets a handsome stranger, and his brother along the way? Finchel.


Quinn laid her hand on Rachel's shoulder, comforting the girl as she sprawled on her giant marble bathroom crying to death, holding four million pregnancy sticks that all had the same fortune: "NEGATIVE" with one stupid little line. Rachel and Jesse have been trying for years – _years,_ on end. And Rachel? She's been waiting even longer to have kids.

"_Rachel, I'm nearing twenty five," Jesse said exasperated like 'can we get this over with yet?' Though Rachel is only twenty three. "Most people think I'm gay." Jesse never wanted to tell anyone about his girlfriend of quite sometime now Rachel Berry. Two and a half years, this girl has devoted her life to him. "So I need to be married. Will you marry me?" _

_It wasn't fairy tale like, like Rachel deserved but it was one of her dreams to be married and have children. She stood there speechless, wondering why she couldn't answer. She loved him enough, and she's always wanted to be married. When was she going to get a second chance at love? "Y-yes." She finally whispered, her breath getting caught in her throat. _

_After a bottle of champagne going around the cast of Mamma Mia! Jesse played Sam, and although he was a bit older than Jesse intended a little extra work never hurt. Plus, it's not like he was in Vocal Adrenaline in Upstate New York anymore, the LED lights weren't as bright so almost nobody could tell. He was a phenomenon! "Jesse, what do you think about us having kids?" _

"_I don't." He answers simply. _

"_Don't what?" Once Rachel got her shot at Broadway, she planed out her whole life. She'd have three kids, hopefully a set of twins and one boy. Named Sophie – prior to Jesse's Mamma Mia! Debut, and one named Eva and on occasion she'd call her Evita, and the little boy was to be named Brad short for Bradley. _

"_You asked me what I think about it, but I don't think about it," He was clearly aggravated. How dare Rachel ruin this perfect night of his that she's supposed to finish congratulating him? "Why do you?"_

"_On occasions. I really want them." That was a total fib, however. She really thought about them all the time, and even though she picked out their names – middle names could still be fun. Quinn's baby with Noah, Beth, didn't make it any easier. _

"_Really? Why? I'm at the top of my career, Rachies," And there was that awful nickname she dreaded so badly. "But... I guess since you really want them I can make an exception. After you make your grand debut I'll have children with you. They can't have just any mother." _

"_Oh, of course," She sighed. It wasn't what she hoped to hear, but at least it was a shot. It was a plan. And it was exactly what she did. Her grand debut as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, as well as Maria in West Side Story. Now her children wouldn't have just any mother would they?_

"He's going to leave me, isn't he?" Rachel whispered. Jesse and Rachel barley tried. Well, Rachel continually tried to get him to want to try, she was trying to make life as well as planning a wedding and keeping up with her never stopping Broadway husband.

"No, no. Of course not." Quinn assured her. Although, she wasn't completely sure herself. Jesse was a total man bitch to Rachel, he never hid when he was upset at her, or when she didn't look her best. But he rarely had something to say when she looked perfect. "Clean up. I'll make us some tea." Quinn removed her hands from Rachel's shoulders and went into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Brittany asked, part three of the unholy trinity.

"What do you mean how is she? She's awful!" Quinn held her forehead in her palms and focused on what she had to do. Oh right, Tea. But all she could think about was how Rachel took this all out on herself, rather than her fiance who's been in California for the last three days, and will continue to be there for another four weeks, only coming to visit twice. Just in time for the wedding.

_Great. He finally agreed to let her going off the pill, and try with out protection. The one time he trusted her, and she couldn't even let it in. All Rachel could think about is if she killed that little sperm baby that could've been Brady, Eva or Sophie. She quickly threw the negative sticks away, and decided to call Jesse. "Jessieeee?" She whined. _

"_Rachel! Are you not aware of the time difference? It's four A.M.! I'm meeting with Meryl Streep tomorrow! What do you want?" He scolded his fiancee like a child. _

"_Bad news: It didn't work. Does your... you know... Not supply? We've tried like forty times in the last weekend." Jessie only allowed her near in this weekend, knowing that she'd never shut up and all he'd be thinking about with Meryl would be how his fiancee is longing for him, and she might as well go and knock herself up with another man's child. _

"_Thank God," He whispered, so low Rachel couldn't hear him. "Rachies... I'm sorry. We can try again later, but I'm hanging up because I need my Beauty Sleep. Good night." He said sternly, hanging up the phone. _

_She called a little later that day, around 2 P.M. His time. "Jess?" She whispered, a little discouraged. _

"_Are you going to ask me more inappropriate questions?" _

"_No. I'm just really sad. What if we never have kids?" Rachel tried to stop the flowing tears, but nothing worked. She wanted more than anything to be in her husband-to-be's arms. _

"_Ask yourself, Rachel. There is nothing wrong with me, and if there was something wrong it'd be your fault. Goodbye, I'm having caviar." And he hung up again. Rachel weeped and weeped so much that she nearly drowned in her large apartment that she shared with Broadway Star Jesse St. James. _

_Ever since then the baby debacle was __**always**__ Rachel's fault._

"You're just like Lord Tubbington! Stubborn and hate it when I ask if you're okay." Brittany slipped some sugar in the tea cup.

"You are referring me to a cat?" Quinn raised a brow. "And Britt, Rachel hates sugar in her tea."

"Sugar is sex, and sex makes babies, Quinnie. Duh." Brittany put another whole packet in, and then some ice cold water, and the tea pack. And then she put it in the microwave!

"Brittany! Thats not how you make tea!" Quinn scolded, taking the tea out of the microwave. She boiled a few pots of water and soaked the bags in them. "Take this to Rachel, I'll be there in a minute." Quinn hesitantly gave the cups to Brittany – who slipped sugar in the cup.

Quinn came in as Brittany slowly gave Rachel the cup. Rachel grabbed the tea and lost her self in her peach silk sheets. She took one sip and made an awful looking face, "Ew! What is this, Britt?"

Quinn looked at Brittany sternly, scrunching her nose. "Did you put sugar?"

"Yes but sugar is se-"

"I know! Sugar is sex!" Quinn, very annoyed, cut Brittany off. "I'm sorry, B. I'm just sick of this process. This is the fifth time this month we've done this, you pee on a stick fifty times and then we watch the Vow eighteen times and eat your entire fridge. Rachel, shouldn't you see a doctor?"

"Quinn, there is nothing wrong with me!" Rachel sobs, drinking a huge gulp of tea and realizing how hot and disgusting it is.

"When did I ever say there was something wrong with you, Rachel?"

"I – I, ugh, never. I just thought that was what you meant."

"Did someone say something to you?" Brittany questioned, sitting on the cold bed. Jesse only kept their apartment above freezing so his hair wouldn't friz, and he said something about Indian Weight Loss?

"Jesse said that if we couldn't have this baby it would be only my fault." She pouted.

"W-wait what?" Quinn said quickly.

"What!?" Brittany followed soon after.

"_Guys_!" She yelped, they were defiantly not helping. Rachel pushed Brittany off and stood up on her bed. She pulled the bed canopy around her bed and laid face down. At least she couldn't see them.

"We can still see you." Quinn muttered, to herself mostly.

"I know." Rachel said in a chimey sing-song voice.

Brittany and Quinn walked out, leaving the Note Book on for Rachel to fall asleep to. Quinn threw a travel guide magazine at Brittany, and opened up Rachel's mac book. Because of Jesse's superb job; they literally had everything they wanted. Except a baby. Except love. Brittany stared at Quinn, confused. "What?" She asked, popping a grape in her mouth.

"What is this for? What are we doing?" Brittany looked at what Quinn was doing online: 'FALLING FOR EUROPE: TRAVEL GROUP'.

"I hate Jesse St. James. And so do you," Quinn especially hated him. For one, every time he came over he criticized their house and asked them why their daughter hasn't had surgery on her nose yet. Brittany hated him as well, always saying things like 'your cat is completely disgusting' and 'If you don't grow up you'll live alone; unlike Rachel and I... Well, mostly me. I have adoring fans.'

"I do. But what does he have to do with a travel group?" None of this added up in Brittany's mind, despite the fact that a lot of things didn't add up in her mind.

"We're getting away," Quinn smirked. "A vacation."

"Rachel will never agree." Brittany liked the idea, but she knew Rachel would protest. She could just hear Jesse now, 'NO! My precious fiancee can absolutely not have fun!' Brittany laughed to herself.

"Yes she will. As much as she hates to admit it, she doesn't love Jesse either. A nice vacation in a blissful country will show her that."

"Okay, okay," She mouthed silently. "So where are we going, Q?"

Brittany and Quinn looked at the entire schedule, whenever Rachel walked out they lied and said they were looking at wedding dresses, or facebook. This was officially going to be the most devious, exciting trip of their lives!

**Ana's note: Tell me what you think! Sorry it was kind of short. :/ Enjoy!**


End file.
